Boom Night/Transcript
The episode starts off with Dylan screaming about something as he then gathers up the pups. Dylan: Oh my dog, oh my dog, oh my dog! We've only got ten minutes to get home safe before- Dolly: (Skateboards by) Boom night! Dolly: Bow whacka wow! Dylan: Quit it Dolly! Dolly: Boom! Dylan: We gotta take this more serious- (Destiny clings to Dylan) gah! Destiny: We're too young- Dallas: (Clings to Dylan) And beautiful- Triple D: (Deja Vu clings to Dylan) To die! Dolly: Bow whacka wow! Fergus looks down at Dylan with Dolly and Big Fee and chuckles a bit Fergus: Y'now D Dawg, if you leg it home now, your dog friends'll only explode, a little bit. Sid pops out, cracking a nut and making the puppies run off while screaming, with Big Fee laughing and Triple D squealing Fergus: Hang with us tonight Dolly. Dolly: You mean stay out? On the bark? Dylan: She can't! Fergus: I dare ya. Dylan: No, way! Tonight is about surviving, not dying, not exploding, and not... Fergus chuckles a bit Fergus: Yeah, you might wanna run that by Dorothy. Random kid: Boom! Dorothy is seen with a giant log in her mouth as Dylan panics Dylan: Dorothy! Dylan runs over to where Dorothy is as Fergus focuses his attention onto Dolly Ferus: I'll see you, later. Dylan is seen trying to get the log out of Dorothy's mouth. Dylan: Boom Night is no joke; drop it! (Falls into the pile of sticks) Ugh, humans. What a shameful waste of perfectly good sticks! Puppies: Stick! Puppies: Stick! Puppies: Stick! Puppies: Stick! Dylan is bringing the puppies home and Doug opens the door with relief that they're home. Doug: There you are! Inside, inside. Delilah starts putting earmuffs on the puppies as Doug is heard babbling. Doug: B-b-b-boom night! Why do these humans do this every year!? Delilah: Don't they know they're playing with fire? Single file. You know the drill. Dylan: Four minutes and thirty three seconds to lockdown! Dolly: Group hug! The puppies do a dog pile group hug on Dylan, making Dolly laugh at the sight of it. Delilah: It's the busiest night of the year for your dad and me, but we know you'll stand strong. Dylan: Of course, no one is going to do ANY-thing crazy like go outside tonight. Are they Dolly? Now. Where's my helmet? Dolly: On Dorothy. Dorothy is shown to be walking around with Dylan's helmet over her. Dylan: Hey. Dolly puts earmuffs on Dylan's head while holding in her laughter. Doug: Son, your sacrifice will be remembered for all eternity. Delilah: Definitely through he weekend. Doug: I want you to know how, proud I...(Starts crying)I can't do this. I have to go. Group hug! Puppies: Hug! Puppies: Hug! Puppies: Hug! Puppies: Hug! The outside of the house is shown with Boom Night nearing it's yearly entrance. Dylan: Cue lockdown! Everybody do exactly as I say! Dolly: Sir yes sir! Captain safety pants, sir. Diesel is shown to be walking into a wall with his eyes covered until Dylan helps him see better. Dylan: Are you planning to help at any point? Or are you, (Mocking Dolly's voice poorly) just gonna like, go hang with Fergus on the barge. Bow wacka wow. Dolly: Hey, I don't sound like that. Whatever No one needs to know- Dylan: I'll know! My conscious will know. And mom and dad will know my conscious knows; it's way too dangerous. Now stay put! Dylan walks off, leaving Dolly confused and annoyed by what he just said. Dolly: Say what? Seriously? Well I'm gonna- Dolly sees Dorothy still under Dylan's space helmet and stops. Dolly: Do...just that. Dorothy, you can't hear me, right? Dorothy nods her head no, much to Dolly's relief. Dolly: Gonna whip up some anti-explosion gear. Dorothy follows Dolly, who then appears in the next scene wearing a bunch of tennis balls all over as well as a helmet and earmuffs underneath. Dolly: Anti-explosion gear, ready for act-(Trips)ion! Dolly falls down the stairs and and onto Dorothy, making the two of them bounce around with Dolly being amazed by her armor as they stop. Dolly: Awesome! Didn't feel a thing; it works! Dorothy pops up and coos with Dolly placing her on the bottom step. Dolly: Oh, ya know. (Imitates Dylan) Can't be too safe on a night like this! Dorothy laughs at Dolly's impression of Dylan. Dolly: Uh-oh. I see Dylan. (Gasps and starts bringing Dorothy up the stairs) You gotta go. Nighty night. Dolly leaves the house, making sure no one spots her as Dorothy sees the door open and gets suspicious with Dolly then shown bouncing around Camden. Category:A to Z Category:Season one transcripts